Limbo
by DarkMatterKumos
Summary: just a little one-shot that came to my mind after the season two finally.
1. Chapter 1

Limbo

Darkness that was it all around her. No matter where she looked. She couldn't even be sure she was moving. In all honestly she couldn't feel anything. It was like she was just a consciousness floating in a sea of never ending darkness.

"How many did I subject to this?" She wondered. It was worse than hell! Danny's description didn't even begin to explain it. Sure she was now free of 'reaper'. She probably scarred her mother when she shredded herself.

"Mom, wonder if you took your door or not," She mused. If she hadn't there was a chance she would wind up like she had. She prayed to anyone who would listen that _didn't_ happen.

Though she had to wonder if this is where you went for shredding yourself or taking the wrong door, what was hell like? How could anything get worse then this? She could only think of one thing. Seeing the faces of those she shredded on loop. Eternity of that would have even a harden criminal repenting she was sure.

"Wonder if the guys got my message," She wondered again, "Are they alright even did their plans work?" She hopped with all her heart they went better then hers. Though in the back of her mind a small inkling of doubt.

"Josh, Aiden please be alright," She prayed probably for the thousandth time. Her boys had to still be alive. If, no when she got back she would make it up to them. All the crap she put them through because of her actions. Any way she was able to. It was selfish she knew but they had to still be alive so she could.

Living with them the past year they were like a family almost. Most dysfunctional on the block but family none the less. She would get back and they would be fine. Just as the last part past threw her thoughts piecing the darkness a cold laugh sounded.


	2. AN Read

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

DarkMatterKumos


End file.
